Bolhas de Sabão (transcrição)
This article is a transcript of the SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "Bubblestand" from season one, which aired on July 17, 1999. *'Bob Esponja:' Esponja trabalha fora, e respira o ar fresco Ahh, que dia maravilhoso. O sol apareceu, a água está cristalina, as ostras estão alegres. Tudo é paz. Esponja imediatamente pega a madeira, um martelo, e pregos, e começa a construir uma barraca. Lula Molusco espia com a cabeça para fora da janela *'Lula Molusco:' Você pode abaixar o volume, por favor? Eu não posso trabalhar com essa barulheira toda! *'Bob Esponja:' Oh, está bem, Lula Molusco. *'Lula Molusco:' Ah, tá bom. *'Bob Esponja:' Tudo bem. bate levemente no prego e olha para a janela de Lula Molusco. Ele faz isso de novo e continua, certificando-se de que não faz muito barulho. Enquanto isso, na casa de Lula Molusco, ele traz sua clarineta na mão *'Lula Molusco:' E agora o som repousante da clarineta do Lula Molusco. Obrigado, obrigado. começa a tocar. Bob Esponja olha para cima e vê que Lula Molusco está tocando, então ele decide terminar sua barraca rapidamente. Lula Molusco olha pela janela novamente. *'Lula Molusco:' Eu pensei que... Ah? *'Bob Esponja:' Oi, Lula Molusco. Quer fazer bolha de sabão? Só 25 centavos. *'Lula Molusco:' Ora, ora. Como se eu fosse gastar o meu tempo fazendo bolha de sabão. *'Bob Esponja:' Arram. *'Lula Molusco:' Ah, por favor. Mais quem no mundo pagaria para soprar bolhinhas de sabão. sai de casa, preso na parte de baixo da rocha *'Patrick:' Bom dia. cai e grita *'Lula Molusco:' Oh, céus. anda até Bob Esponja *'Bob Esponja:' Bom dia pra você. Quer fazer bolhinhas de sabão? *'Patrick:' Hmmm, e quanto custa? *'Bob Esponja:' 25 centavos. *'Patrick:' Parece razoável. sussurrando Uh, vou ter que consegui dinheiro emprestado. *'Bob Esponja:' Eu empresto, Patrick. tira uma moeda de 25 centavos e dá para Patrick *'Patrick:' Ah, 25 centavos. devolve a moeda à Bob Esponja e este morde-a para ver se é verdadeira *'Bob Esponja:' Obrigado. de novo para o Lula Molusco *'Lula Molusco:' É, os negócios vão bem. ri Como é que eu vou ter vizinhos tão fracassados assim, meu Deus? continua a tocar. Corta de novo para Bob Esponja e Patrick. Bob Esponja mergulha a varinha no sabão *'Bob Esponja:' Aqui está, Patrick. Pronta pra fazer bolhinhas. pega a varinha de Bob Esponja, respira fundo e começa a soprar, mas uma bolha não sai. Ele arfa e sopra novamente. Depois de um tempo, Bob Esponja coloca uma placa escrita "Lessons" (Aulas). Patrick então perde o fôlego Está interessado em algumas aulas? Só 25 centavos. *'Patrick:' Ah, tá, tudo bem, hã. Ô, Bob, me empresta mais 25 centavos. Esponja entrega uma moeda de 25 centavos para Patrick Obrigado. pisca e entrega a moeda de volta para Bob Esponja *'Bob Esponja:' Bom, Patrick, tudo depende da técnica. começa a fazer sua rotina infame Primeiro fazer assim, depos girar. Pare! Virar a cara três vezes: uma, duas, três. E, impulso pélvico! Uuuuuuu! Uuuuuuu! Se apoiar no pé direito, não se esqueça! Depois girar o corpo pra lá. E de volta pra cá. Aí você faz isso, e isso, e isso, e aquilo, e isso e aquilo, e isso e aquilo, então... sopra bolhas em forma de patos *'Patrick:' Éuuuu. Esponja aparece do nada e sopra uma caixa. Patrick ri e Bob Esponja sopra uma lagarta Ah! lagarta estoura uma por uma, com sons descendentes. Patrick continua a rir. Bob Esponja sopra um rebocador, e ele flutua *'Patrick:' Nossa! bolha estoura e faz um barulho de nevoeiro. Corta para dentro da casa do Lula Molusco *'Lula Molusco:' Aaah, hã? balança o clarinete. Corta para fora com Bob Esponja e Patrick *'Bob Esponja:' E agora com as duas mãos! inspira profundamente e sopra um elefante. A música circense, em particular parte da peça "Entry of the Gladiators", começa a tocar. *'Patrick:' Ri É uma girafa! continua rindo quando o elefante flutua na casa de Lula Molusco. Bob Esponja então se preocupou quando a bolha estourou e toneladas de bolhas menores saíram das duas janelas da casa enquanto um elefante soa. Lula Molusco abre a porta com um olhar azedo no rosto. Bob Esponja e Patrick se escondem atrás da barraca. Bob Esponja coloca uma placa escrita "Closed" (Fechado) sobre ele. Lula Molusco olha por cima da barraca *'Bob Esponja:' Me desculpe senhor, já fechamos. *'Lula Molusco:' Não me venha com conversa! Como vocês podem fazer todo esse barulho só com bolhas de sabão?! *'Bob Esponja:' Não estamos só fazendo bolhas. São bolhas artísticas! Preste atenção. faz sua rotina infame novamente Primeiro fazer assim, depois girar. Pare! Virar a cara três vezes: uma, duas, três. E, impulso pélvico! Uuuuuuu! Uuuuuuu! Se apoiar no pé direito, não se esqueça! E agora girar o corpo pra lá, de volta pra cá. Agora você faz isso, isso, e isso, e aquilo, e isso e aquilo, e isso e aquilo, então... sopra uma borboleta, que voa para Lula Molusco, pousa em sua cabeça e estoura *'Lula Molusco:' Isto não é arte. É uma coisa chata. Fazer bolhas, isto é a coisa mais chata que eu já vi. Esponja e Patrick, agora deprimidos, vão para a casa de Bob Esponja Deviam estar envergonhados. Esponja fecha a porta enquanto Lula Molusco ri para si mesmo Arte continua rindo Isto rindo Não é arte. Oh, é terrível. É ridículo. murmura, e pega a varinha de bolhas, cheira e inspira para soprar. Então, Bob Esponja aparece do nada *'Bob Esponja:' Isso custa 25 centavos, senhor. *'Lula Molusco:' Como é? O que? Esponja pisca Ma... Quem pagaria 25 centavos para fazer bolhas? *'Bob Esponja:' Também oferecemos aulas para iniciantes. a placa de aulas *'Lula Molusco:' Iniciantes? O que é mais fácil que soprar uma mísera bolha? pulls a quarter out Toma os 25 centavos! Esponja morde para ver se é veradeira e ela dobra Veja e aprenda. inspira e sopra, mas nada acontece Dâh, pé, pé, pé, pera aí inspira e sopra novamente, mas nada acontece novamente Pera aí, é, só mais uma vez inspira e sopra novamente, e uma pequena bolha sai e instantaneamente cai no chão e explode, fazendo um som de pum. Olha para Bob Esponja e Patrick. Eles engolem em seco e começam a assobiar. Lula Molusco coloca mais uma moeda na barraca É, pera, só um aquecimento, sabe? mergulha a varinha no recipiente da bolha, inspira profundamente e sopra com força. A bolha cai no chão novamente, fazendo outro som de pum, pega mais uma moeda e a põe na barraca. *'Bob Esponja:' Ô, Lula Molusco, lembre-se, a técnica Molusco continua tentando soprar bolhas enquanto Bob Esponja e Patrick estão tentando mostrar a ele a técnica Ô, Lula Molusco, você tem que fazer assim, ó, você tem que ir pra trás... *'Patrick:' Isso, pra trás. Pra trás! *'Bob Esponja:' E isso, e virar a cara três vezes, lembra? Assim ó, um, dois... *'Patrick:' Isso mesmo. Isso. *'Bob Esponja:' três e depois... *'Patrick:' Agora o impulso pélvico! *'Bob Esponja:' O impulso pélvico, o impulso pélvico, olha assim ó. Uuuuuuu... *'Patrick:' Isso, presta atenção agora, Lula! *'Bob Esponja:' Uuuuuuu! A técnica, Lula Molusco. *'Patrick:' Presta atenção! *'Bob Esponja:' Você tem que fazer tudo, girar pra cá, girar pra lá... *'Patrick:' A técnica! *'Bob Esponja e Patrick:' pé em um pé Técnica! Técnica! Técnica! Técnica! Técn... Molusco olha para eles *'Bob Esponja:' É, você não ta, a... aplicando. *'Lula Molusco:' Técnica, técnica! Ah, técnica, técnica, técnica, técnica! começa a fazer a rotina infame, enquanto imita Bob Esponja Primeiro faço isso , eu dou um giro, aí eu viro a cara três vezes, e um impulso pélvico! e Auuaaaa! Aí eu paro, eu apoio no pé direito, não se esqueça, eu giro o corpo pra cá, e agora um pouco disso, um pouco daquilo, e isso aí, isso aqui, isso e aquilo, aquilo e isso e um pouco daquilo e... na varinha, soprando uma bolha gigantesca e sem forma *'Bob Esponja e Patrick:' Uau! Molusco é então levantada do chão. A bolha sai da varinha e Lula Molusco cai de volta no chão *'Bob Esponja:' Muito bem, Lula Molusco. Foi demais, é. *'Patrick:' O Lula Molusco é o número um. *'Lula Molusco:' Consegui fazer, não é? Vocês não fizeram uma bolha assim. *'Bob Esponja e Patrick:' Não. *'Lula Molusco:' Isto sim é uma bolha. *'Bob Esponja:' Sem dúvida, Lula Molusco, viu? É só aplicar a técnica. *'Patrick:' É, é técnica. *'Lula Molusco:' Técnica? Haha. Bob Esponja, você está achando que criei este seu tentáculo lindo trabalho da arte com a sua ajuda começa a rir Que nada, está nos meus genes. *'Bob Esponja:' O Lula tem genes! O Lula tem genes! O Lula tem genes! Molusco caminha de volta para sua casa *'Lula Molusco:' Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado. começa a tocar clarinete. Bob Esponja e Patrick cantam o nome de Lula Molusco. A certa altura, eles caem um no outro e Patrick cai no chão. Sou demais. Molusco continua a tocar clarinete. Enquanto Bob Esponja e Patrick continuam cantando, a bolha de Lula Molusco voa sobre eles, cobre a casa de Lula Molusco e a puxa para fora do chão e em direção ao topo do oceano. Bob Esponja percebe e para Patrick *'Bob Esponja:' preocupado Lula Molusco! agora nota *'Bob Esponja e Patrick:' Lula Molusco! Lula Molusco! Lula Molusco! Molusco para de tocar sua clarineta *'Lula Molusco:' Olá, meus amigos. Vocês estão olhando para o... vê o quão alto ele está do céu *'Bob Esponja e Patrick:' Lula Molusco! *'Lula Molusco:' ...gênio. bolha explode no ar e, em seguida, o chão treme violentamente e treme. Bob Esponja e Patrick ficam admirados *'Bob Esponja e Patrick:' Uau! chão para de tremer. Os dois voltam lentamente para suas casas. Eles então aceleram e correm para dentro de suas casas. A casa de Lula Molusco volta à superfície. Ele começa a tocar seu clarinete fracamente enquanto a tela fica preta, terminando o episódio Categoria:Transcrições dos episodios